Katara of china Heroine's story
by zukosbabygrl
Summary: Everyone else did all the good stuff! So i'm doing Mulan! Why not? It'll be fun.R&R! please! and no flameing it! There will be some chinese in this. Don't worry i'll translate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Everyone else did all the good stuff…sooo, now I'm doing Mulan! Yay! First I'll lay down casting…then when I have time I'll write the chapters. Ok?

I'm also the writer of "Her…" so be sure to check that out!

Oh, yes and a thank you to shadowcat238 for the idea! Thank you!

-------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

CASTING:

Mulan: Katara

Captain Shang: Zuko

Captain Shang's Father: Iroh

Yow: Jet

Ling: Aang

Chien-Po: Haru

Huns Army: Zuko's Army

Emporer: Older Bumi

Mushu: Sokka

Lucky Cricket: The cricket living in my backyard…

Fa Zhou (or Mulan's Dad): Bato

Fa Li ( or Mulan's Mom): Haru's Mom

Chi Fu: Pakku

Yee Family's son: cabbage guy (what the heck? Why not…)

Grandma Fa: Gran-Gran

Great Ancestor: (… running out of people so…Ji? Yeah) Lieutenant Ji.

Ancestors #1-8: random people I will name later…

Shan yu (ugh, the Hun leader): Fire Lord Ozai…

Huns #1: Zula

Huns #2&3:more random people…

Hun archer: U-Yan Archer

The rest of the Chinese army: and still more random people…

Parade Leader: Hann

Random man in crowd #1: Yue (I did say I was running out of people…)

Random man in crowd #2: Teo

Huns guard #1: Teo's dad

Huns guard #2: Haru's Dad

Solider in beginning: Jun

Shan Yu's bird: Momo

---------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So there you go! I'll write more later!

And For those of you who might have wanted to do Mulan…well here's another one to do!

**Hercules! **


	2. Ozai

A/n: Ok, here's the first chapter! And by the way I switched zuko's army to be the china army instead of the Huns army…now the Huns army is random people….ok, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan or Avatar…not anything but me…

Remember : Jun is a solider, Momo is Shan Yu's bird, Shan Yu is Ozai

----------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good lemur," he cooed "now go!" he commanded

The lemur circled Jun in the shadows waiting…just waiting…

But when the timewas right…

"Ahh!" Jun yelled as she walked over to the side of the great china wall. "Pesky bir-"

Then one single hook about the size of her head flew up…then another and another until there was little under 40 of them all hooked to the side of the wall

"(Gasp) No!" she mumbled under her breath

Jun ran back to her post and yelled at the top of her lungs,

"We're under Attack! We're under attack! Light the signal!"

Suddenly the door flies open revealing 4 or more Huns along with their leader…Fire Lord Ozai…

Jun scrambles up the ladder in a try to light the signal, finally she makes it

But, Ozai climbs up after her

"There…now _all_ of China knows you are here." She said while staring at Shan Yu and lighting the torch as she dose this all other torches go up along the chinese wall too.

Ozai picks up the Chinese flag and waves it over the fire and then drops it in.

"Perfect…"

--------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright there's my first chapter! Yay me! Ok, so now flames! Thank you, And REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	3. Yup, it's a lucky one

**A/N:** Ok, some news, chapter one…the casting was kind of blurry, so no one gets confused, each time I will tell the parts! And a thank you to dancinglemur and reginastar! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Don't know Mulan or Avatar…: (

**(I'm gonna call Haru's Mom Feng)**

**Remember:** General : Iroh, Emperor : Older Bumi, Chi Fu : Pakku, Mulan : Katara, Grandma Fa : Gran-Gran, Fa Zhou : Bato, Fa Li : Haru's mom, Women #1 : a woman I will name later, Little brother is still little brother……

------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------

General Iroh walks up the palace steps leading to the emperor's throne.

"Ah, General...I have to ask you a question...how dose my new outfit look?"

"I'm sorry your Majesty, but I bring alarming news. I must tell you."

"(sigh)What is it General?" Emperor Bumi asked

"A group of Huns have crossed the Northern border. We are being invaded." Iroh stated

"Impossible! No one can pass through the great wall! There are to many guards-"Pakku yelled but was silenced by Bumi with a raise of his hand

"Silence Pakku, apparently there were not enough. Let the General speak." He commanded

"Ozai the terrible is leading them-"

"Ozai!-"Pakku yelled in an outburst

"Pakku what did I tell you?"

"Yes your majesty. I'm sorry your majesty." Pakku mumbled. He did not like the fact that he was not allowed to speak

"Carry on Iroh."

"As I was saying, Ozai is leading them; he is surly to come after you first. We will set up defenses around your palace immediately." Iroh told him

"No," Emperor Bumi yelled standing up "Send my troops to defend my people! Pakku!" Bumi commanded

"Yes your Highness." Pakku responded

"Deliver all conscription notices," Bumi said as Pakku scribbled it down on his notepad "Call up reserves, and recruit as many people as possible!"

"Yes your Highness, right away." Pakku said

"Forgive me, you're Majesty," Iroh said almost forgotten "but I believe that my troops can stop them." General Iroh assured

"I won't take any chances, General." Bumi told him "A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

"And by the way...I like your new outfit..." Iroh said remembering that Bumi had asked him that.

(Bumi grinns madly with happieness)

XOXOXOX

"Quiet and demure ... graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised ..." Katara recited as she picked by a paintbrush gracefully to write them down on her arm "... punctual!" she remembered

Just then the roster crowded signaling 2 hours before noon

"Cock- a-doddle-doo!" he crowded

"sigh Time to get to work…小兄弟! 小兄弟!( Means little brother in traditional Chinese) 小-"Katara yelled for the dog…but then stops seeing him lying on the ground sleeping "Ah! There you are you lazy dog!"

"Ruff! Ruff, ruff, ruff!" Little brother yapped greeting Katara

"Who's the smartest doggy in the world? C'mon, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today?" She asked

"Rrrruff!"

"That's my good dog…" She cooed while she tied a sack of chicken feed to his back, complete with a pole and a bone attached. Little Brother immediately chases the bone, running straight into a wall and _then_ out the door, scattering grain everywhere.

"He's so clumsy…" she said to herself with a small amused smile on her face

"Honorable Ancestors ... please help Kataraimpress the Matchmaker today," Bato prayed to his ancestors "Please, please help her…so I can-"

Bato tried to finish but just then little brother and the heard of chickens trying to get the feed all flocked into the family temple…

"-interrupted…" he finished

"Father, I brought you some ... Whoop!" Katara yelled as she tripped over Bato's cane…the teapot went flying into the air but was caught by the ridge of bato's cane…but the tea cup got smashed into pieces…

"Katara ..."

"I brought a spare!" she said trying not to get scolded

"Katara..."

"Don't forget what the doctor told you…three cups in the morning…" Katara told her father

"Katara..."

"And three at night…" she finished

"Katara. You should already be in town. We're counting on you to..." Bato was interrupted

"Uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" She promised

"Don't worry I will…pray some more…"

(In town)

"Feng, where's your daughter?" Sahci asked Feng

"Of all the days to be late! I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." Feng mumbled to herself

"How lucky can they be? They're dead! Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need." Gran- Gran said smiling while holding up a cage with a cricket inside

"A cricket?" Feng questioned

"Not just a cricket…a _LUCKY _cricket!" She said smiling even more "This is your chance to prove yourself!" she whispered to the cricket

Gran-Gran stepps onto the road with her eyes closed and starts to walk across…

"Gran-Gran no!" Feng yelled to her mother-in-law

Gran-Gran continues to walk…vehicles crash, but she comes out on the other side totally unharmed

"Yup! This cricket's a lucky one!"

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Grandma Fa's so funny! She's my second favorite character…anyway there's a play going on in my school…it's a Cinderella play…I'm going t for Cinderella! And with the people that are trying out for Cinderella…I'm probably gonna get the part! If they know what's best for the play… (Two 5th graders and this girl in my class with a acne problem are also going out for Cinderella…) see you have to sing…and my voice is the deepest and most heard (De, Malia, and Laura say it's rather pretty) an the other's people's voices are…well, let's just say they should be called shrieks…not considered singing…


	4. Pasted away, please pray

This is just telling you that my stories are put on hold because our neighboring family's grandpa has pasted away. It would be nice if you would pray that he goes to heaven. It would mean a lot to the Reins (the family). His name was Charlie Rein. I'll update when possible.

Zukosbabygrl


	5. Who am I inside?

**A/n: took a long time I know and I'm sorry so here it is!**

**Ps: the horse that Mulan rides is still just a horse.** **Mulan : Katara, Grandma Fa : Gran-Gran, Fa Zhou : Bato, Fa Li : Haru's mom (calling her Feng), Women #1 :Sachi (not a avatar character) Woman #2: Nikki (not a avatar character), Woman #3: Tein (not a avatar character), Woman #4: Nami (not a avatar character), woman #5: Masami (not a avatar character), Woman #6: Naomi (not a avatar character), Crickee : Crickee, Aunt Wu is the Match maker**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------**

Khan (that's the horse) and Katara come galloping in to town stopping in front of Feng. Katara dismounts with hay and dirt in her hair.

"I'm here!" Katara shouts turning to her mother who's frowning at her. "What? But, Mama, I had to-"

"None of your excuses Katara! You're late! Now, let's get you cleaned up for Aunt Wu."

"This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse. We're going to turn this sow's ear…Into a silk purse." The Sachi began to sing examining Katara by pulling her clothes off and taking her hair down and finally forcing her into a tub of what once was hot water.

"It's freezing mama!" she exclaimed

"Well Katara it would have bee warmer if you were here…_on time_." Feng told her while the Sachi went to work on scrubbing her hair and so on.

"We'll have you, washed and dried, primped and polished till you glow with pride! Just my recipe for instant bride… You'll bring honor to us all." Sachi sang again rinsing Katara hair and being to scrub her arms and legs

"Katara, what's this?" Feng asked pointing to Katara's 'notes'.

"Uh ... just notes mama ... in case I forget something." She explained

Feng shook her head and let the women get on with their work.

"Hold this." Gran-Gran said handing Feng her lucky cricket "We're going to need more luck than I thought."

"Wait and see, when we're through…" Nikki sang drying off Katara.

"…Boys will gladly go to war for you…" Tein sang getting Katara's kimono on.

"…With good fortune…" Nikki put in adding some jewelry to her

"…And a great hairdo!" Tein finished up putting up Katara's hair

"You'll bring honor to us all." Nikki and Tein sang together stepping aside

"A girl can bring her family, great honor in one way. By striking a good match…and this might be the day!" They sang again

"Men want girls with good taste…" Nami sang putting on her white face makeup

"…Calm…" Masami added pulling the strap around her waist even tighter to see if she would yell or not. Katara did yell, instead she looked like she was going to faint. Masami smiled…

"…Obedient…" Feng added another stepping in

"…Who work fast-paced…" Masami sang quickly putting on Katara's Eyeliner, red lipstick, an even more white powder

"…With good breeding…" Feng added yet again

"…And a tiny waist!" Masami sang while yet again pulling Katara's strap tighter

"You'll bring honor to us all." They sang together

"We all must serve our Emperor, who guards us from the Huns. A man by bearing arms…A girl by bearing sons!" they sang together again

"When we're through, you can't fail! Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale. How could any fellow say, "No sale"? You'll bring honor to us all!" Naomi sang while giving her a silken purse.

"There, you're ready." Feng said looking proudly at her daughter. Just then Gran-Gran pushed her out of the way,

"Not yet! An apple for serenity," She sang putting an apple in Katara's mouth "A pendant for balance," she sang tucking a gold pendant in her kimono almost tipping Katara over "Beads of jade for beauty," She finally finished putting a jade bead necklace on her neck.

"You must proudly show it…now, add a cricket, just for luck, and even you can't blow it!" Gran-Gran sang giving her a sun umbrella and pushing her into the line of girls.

"Ancestors, hear my plea, please don't let me make a fool of me. And to not uproot my family tree…Keep my father standing tall." Katara sang to herself

"Scarier than the Undertaker, we are meeting our matchmaker! Destiny, guard our girls, help our future as it fast unfurls. Please look kindly on these cultured pearls…Each a perfect porcelain doll ..." Katara sang to the heavens

"Please bring honor to us, please bring honor to us, please bring honor to us, please bring honor to us, please bring honor to us all-----!" She finished up as Aunt Wu came out of her house

"Fa Mulan?" Aunt Wu called reading from a scroll

"Present!" Katara yelled out running over to Aunt Wu

"Speaking without permission and running…" Aunt Wu said in disapproval writing something down on pad.

"Oops…" Katara whispered as they walked inside

**(Out side)**

"Who spit in her bean curd?" Gran-Gran whispered over to Feng who smiled inwardly

**(Inside again)**

"Too skinny ... not good for bearing sons…" Aunt Wu shakes her head in disapproval again and scribbles it on her pad.

Crickee hoped out of his cage, Katara frantically reaches for him trying to get him back in while Aunt Wu's back is turned. She finally grabs Crickee.

"Now!" Aunt Wu spins around Katara retracts her arm quickly before she can see what she is doing and not knowing what to do puts him in her mouth.

"Recite the Final Admonition." Aunt Wu commanded

"Mmm-hmm-hmm ..." Katara tries to speak without letting Crickee out of her mouth…getting and idea she pulls out her fan and spits Crickee in it,

"Well?" Aunt Wu asked getting impatient

"Fulfill your duties, calmly and…" Katara forgets the rest and glances at her arm "…respectively. Um, reflect before you ... snack. I mean Act! This shall bring you honor and glory." She finished breathing out fanning herself.

Aunt Wu grabs the fan and searches it for cheat notes. She finds none. She grabs Katara by the arm (where the notes are!) and pulls her toward a table. The writing comes off in her hand.

"This way, now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity," She rubs her hand over her mouth, and the ink rubs off with a squeak making it look like she has a mustache "and refinement. You must also be poised."

Katara, staring at the Aunt Wu's new 'mustache', pours the tea but misses the cup. Then snaps back and quickly fills the teacup with out being noticed. Katara notices Crickee relaxing happily in the tea. Aunt Wu takes the teacup from her.

"Um, pardon me ..." Katara beings trying to get the cup back

"And silent!" Aunt Wu sniffs the tea "Ah ..."

"Could I just take that back? One moment ..." Katara grabs for the cup. Aunt Wu fights for the teacup, and they both fall back, the tea spills all over Aunt Wu and she gets mad. Crickee hops down her dress unseen.

"Why, you clumsy! ... Oh! Ah! Woo!" Aunt Wu yells as Crickee runs around inside her dress.

She trips over the fire-pot, spilling the coals and then sitting on them accidentally. The bottom of her dress beings to smoke. Mulan desperately fans the burned spot, and it bursts into flames. The matchmaker runs around screaming at the top of her lungs.

**(Outside)**

"I think it's going well, don't you?" Gran-Gran asked Feng

Just then Aunt Wu burst through the doors her butt still aflame. She starts running in circles screaming,

"Put it out! Put it out! **_PUT IT OUT_**!" Katara throws tea over her, putting out the fire. Aunt Wu stops to catch her breath.

Embarrassed, she hands the teapot to Aunt Wu and quickly walks toward Feng and Gran-Gran.

"You are a DISGRACE! You may look like a bride, but you will **NEVER** bring your family honor!" Aunt Wu yells furiously while pointing a finger in Katara's face.

People start to walk away, whispering things about Katara and possibly Aunt Wu's temper.

**(At the Fa farm) **

Katara is greeted with a warm smile by her father, but, humiliated, she turns away and takes Khan to the stable and begins to sing…

"Look at me ... I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter." Katara sang taking off Kahn's bridal "Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were truly to be myself…I would break my family's heart." She sang holding back tears while putting away Kahn's bridal and putting him in his stable.

"Who is that girl I see? Staring straight back at me…why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried! When will my reflection show, who I am inside? When will my reflection show…Who I am… inside?"

---------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

**A/N: o0o0h, poor Katara…oh well, it'll get better : 0)…after it gets worse…: 0(**

**Katara: (sarcastically) Gee, thanks…**

**Me: You're Welcome!**

**Katara: o.0**

**Me: Well I have news! Yay! I got the part of Cinderella! Yay again for me! Ok, REVIEW people! REVIEW!**


End file.
